The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/Prologue
This is the prologue that appears in the instruction booklet for The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Prologue This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first settlers of this land. In the beginning, the people followed the spirits of good, and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end. The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in his path. The spirits of good had no choice but to face him in battle. The war that ensued seemed to last an eternity, and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, though they could no destroy him. Their powers were greatly depleted. With their remaining power, they buried the Demon King's spirit in the ground. They built shackles to imprison him, and a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day. Story In a peaceful village in the countryside lives a young boy named Link. He is an apprentice about to become an official train engineer. On the day of his graduation, he goes to the castle to receive his certificate from the kingdom's ruler, Princess Zelda. In a secret meeting after the ceremony, Zelda tells him of the sudden disappearance of the Spirit Tracks that line the kingdom, as well as other strange occurrences. To get to the bottom of the mystery, she asks Link to take her to the Tower of Spirits. On their way to the tower, they run into Chancellor Cole, Using dark magic, Cole separates Zelda's body from her spirit and steals her body. In spirit form now, Zelda, along with Link, eventually makes it to the tower, Upon arriving, they meet the wise Lokomo Anjean, who tells them that if all the Spirit Tracks disappear, the imprisoned Demon King will be freed. Now Zelda and Link must embark on a journey to retrieve Zelda's body...and save the kingdom from ruin. In game prologue This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first settlers of this land. In the beginning, the people followed the Spirits of Good, and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end. The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in his path. The spirits of good had no choice but to face him in battle. The war that ensued seemed to last an eternity, and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, though they could not destroy him. Their powers were greatly depleted. With their remaining power, they buried the Demon King's spirit in the ground. They built shackles to imprison him, and a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day. With their power drained, the spirits of good returned to the heavens. Suddenly bereft of both demons and spirits, this land was entrusted to us. Gallery Video Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks